RoadTrip Oneshots
by JustMeReally
Summary: The guys (plus Katie) go on a roadtrip. This is a request from briorca18...It's not very good because I got real bad writers block doing these but I hope you like it :)
1. Missing Home

"Kendall I don't feel well" 6 year old Katie Knight whimpered.  
Her brother was beside her instantly, feeling her forehead and passing her water.  
The girl wriggled away and looked up at him with her big brown eyes  
"I'm not sick sick" she mumbled "I'm homesick"  
Kendall nodded in realisation, afterall being away from home for a 6 year old was a big deal.  
"Do you wanna talk to Logan's Mom?" he questioned comfortingly  
Katie shook her head, her bottom lip quivering "I want our Mommy" she whispered.  
Kendall wrapped her in a hug as his three friends wandered over.  
"What's up Katie?" James asked munching on a chocolate bar  
"Homesick" Kendall murmured  
The three boys nodded and sat with the siblings. All waiting for Mrs Mitchell to finish in the gas station.

"What would cheer you up?" Logan asked the girl gently  
"Seeing Mommy"  
Kendall sighed and turned his sister round to face him  
"Baby sister you know we can't go home now right? It wouldn't be fair on everyone else"  
Katie nodded glumly and kicked at the dirt with the tips of her mini converse.  
"But you can call Mom later? And we'll be home next week"  
Her face lit up and she nodded again, this time in excitement as Mrs Mitchell emerged from the building.  
"All ready?"  
The group of kids nodded and clambered back into the RV.

At around 6pm, most of them were sat round the table in the back.  
James was taking his turn in the front with Logan's Mom.  
"Cat?"  
"No"  
"Crayon?"  
"No"  
"Corndog?"  
"Yes!"  
Kendall sighed  
"Carlos I've said that about eight times already...So have you!"  
Logan rolled his eyes as the pair began bickering.  
"Guys! It's only I Spy" he pointed out, casting a glance at Katie who was colouring in the corner.  
"You okay baby sister?" Kendall called, following his friends gaze.  
"Yep" she confirmed scribbling furiously.

That night, they pulled over into a lay-by on the highway.  
"Is it time to ring home yet?" Katie asked eagerly, tugging on her brothers arm.  
Kendall laughed and ruffled her hair, reaching for his cell phone.  
After several rings, Jennifer Knight answered, and Katie launched into a half hour detailed plan of the first day of their journey.  
"Okay squirt hand it over you're costing me money" Kendall teased seeing what time it was on the clock.  
After a few of his own words to Jennifer, he hung up and lifted Katie into her bunkbed.

"Happier?" he asked as he tucked her in tightly.  
"Yep, can I ring again tomorrow?"  
"Maybe"  
Kendall looked across to where James, Logan and Carlos were dealing out a set of cards.  
"Time to sleep baby sister" he whispered kissing her forehead  
"Thanks Kenny" she murmured leaning back against the pillows.  
Kendall smiled  
"No problem squirt, see you in the morning"  
"Love you" the girl yawned closing her eyes.  
"Love you too" Kendall promised as he climbed back down the ladder as quietly as he could. 


	2. Car Sick

Katie Knight bowed her head downwards, at the sound of her brother's friend grumbling.  
Mrs Mitchell was rubbing the girls back.  
"All better sweetie?" she questioned gently  
Katie nodded and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before clambering back into the RV.  
Kendall squeezed his sisters hand as she sat beside him.  
"Don't worry baby sister, everyone gets car sick at least once in there life"  
James snorted "Yeah? 6 stops in 20 minutes is a little extreme though don't ya think?"  
Kendall glared at him as tears welled up in Katie's eyes.  
"James some people can't help it" Logan stated matter of factly  
Carlos nodded in agreement, waving a corndog in his hand.  
Katie smelt the food as it passed beneath her nose, and quickly covered her mouth with one hand.  
"Again?" Kendall asked quickly  
James rolled his eyes and slammed his head on the table between them.  
As Katie removed her hand to open her mouth and apologise to the frustrated boy, it was too late.

"KATIE!" James roared, looking down in horror at the puke on his shirt "THIS IS NEW!"  
Kendall placed a reassuring hand on his sister's arm and gently pushed her towards Logan and Carlos.  
"Take her back out while your Mom's getting gas" he instructed nodding at Logan.  
They rushed off, determined to get Katie out the vehicle before she could puke again.  
Once they'd gone, Kendall turned to his supposed best friend.  
"You shouldn't have yelled at her man"  
James raised his eyebrows "Do you not see the puke covering my new shirt?"  
"It's just a shirt. Wash it"  
"That's not the point. Your sister is a puking machine. Shouldn't she have grown out of it by now?"  
Kendall rubbed his temples in frustration.  
"You need to get her a bucket...or a bib, afterall that is what babies wear right?"  
"James she's 6, hardly a baby!"  
"Could have fooled me"  
"Don't be such a self centred jackass" Kendall snapped  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard. Cut her some slack. You're meant to be her friend, like another brother!"  
"Tell her to stop puking every 5 minutes then!"  
With that Kendall snapped and launched himself at the boy opposite him.  
There was kicking and scratching and thumping and shouting.

Logan opened the door, his hand holding Katie's. He rolled his eyes and yelled for his Mother.  
Joanne Mitchell came rushing in and grabbed Kendall off of James.  
"Boys! What on earth are you doing?"  
"He attacked me!"  
"He got mad at Katie for having car sickness!"  
Joanne sighed  
"Do you have any idea how pathetic the two of you sound? Kendall you're old enough to know better when it comes to fighting. And James, do you really think Katie wants to be throwing up all the time?"  
"Guess not" he mumbled wiping blood from his lip.  
Carlos, Katie and Logan were stood just inside the door watching uncomfortably.  
"I'm sorry Jamie" Katie sniffed "I didn't mean it"  
James sighed "It's alright Katie...Just don't sit near me for a while okay?"  
The girl nodded dismally as she dropped back into her seat by the window.  
Kendall watched as Logan and Carlos joined her. He looked up at James and gave an apologetic smile which was returned.  
"I'm gonna go-" James motioned to his shirt then the bathroom  
Kendall nodded and sat down beside his sister, who rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	3. Nightmare

The hand stretched along the corridor, moving much quicker than the young girl.  
"Give in" it whispered "Just give in"  
"No!" she cried out her vision blurred with tears of panic.  
She felt fingers wrapping round her wrists so she screamed.

"Katie!" a voice hissed through the darkness of the RV "It's me Kendall"  
The girl was breathing heavily, racked with sobs.  
Her brother clambered beside her in the bunk, and switched on the torch from his phone.  
His sister's tired and tear stained face was illuminated in the darkness and the pain in her eyes made Kendall's heart ache.  
"Nightmare?" he questioned turning the torch off again.  
"Mmmhmm" Katie replied with a sniff  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
Judging by the long silence, Kendall assumed she was shaking her head.  
"It was just a dream baby sister, keep telling yourself it was just a dream"  
"But it was so real Kenny" the girl whimpered "The hand grabbed me!"  
Kendall sighed and reached out to stroke her cheek in the darkness.  
"You want me to sit with you till you fall asleep?"  
Katie nodded, realising he couldn't see her she said "Yes please big brother"

Listening closely, they could hear the steady breathing of the others, confirming Katie hadn't woken them.  
"Will you sing to me?" She pleaded laying her head on his chest.  
Kendall laughed but agreed anyway. He began softly.  
_"Hush little Katie don't you cry, Kenny's gonna sing you a lullaby, close your eyes don't make a peep, time for Katie to go to sleep, I'll wait here till sleep does come, in the morning you can ring Mom, the nightmare's gone I'm a tired mister, sweet dreams now my baby sister"_  
Kendall smiled at the sound of her steady breathing. Carefully he eased himself up and felt for the rungs of the ladder, lowering himself to the floor.  
He padded over to his own bunk and fell into a light sleep, ready to comfort his sister if she awoke again that night.

**A.N – Yes I made up the lullaby sorry if it's rubbish but hey... hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Reading

Katie was sat on the edge of her bunk with a book on her lap. She focused on the letters and was trying to sound them out to herself.  
"You okay Katie?"  
The girl looked to see Logan smiling up at her.  
She nodded and closing the book, jumped to the ground beside him.  
"What you reading there?" he asked nodding at the paperback in her hands.  
"It's a story about zombies...I think...I can't really read it" she trailed off into a mumble.  
Logan frowned at her choice of story, but ruffled her hair comfortingly.  
"Need a hand?"  
Katie looked up with a beaming smile on her face.  
"For real?"  
"Of course" Logan laughed "We can sit over there"  
She followed his finger to the couch in the corner before skipping over happily.

"The w-o-m-a-n ran from the z-o-m-b-i-e" Katie pronounced clearly.  
Logan nodded approvingly and checked his watch. They'd been going through the book for almost an hour, and Katie was really starting to get it.  
"Hey baby sister" Kendall greeted wandering over with James and the Monopoly board "What're you doing?"  
"Logan's teaching me to read" she declared "Look!"  
Kendall paused as he read the title of the book his sister was holding up to him.  
"Isn't that mine?" he questioned finally  
Katie shrugged biting her lip.  
"Nah don't worry it's mine" Logan bluffed "She felt like reading and this was the shortest book we could find...Right Katie?"  
The girl nodded hurriedly and Kendall shrugged before disappearing with James to find Carlos for the game.

"Logan the book _is_ Kendall's" Katie admitted "I stole it from his room before we left"  
He nodded "I know, but we're doing good work here, so what's the point in getting in trouble?"  
Katie sprung forward and latched her arms round his neck "Thanks Logie, you're the best brother...well second best"  
Logan laughed and patted the top of her head "Glad to hear it" he teased "Now where were we?"  
"The lady was running" Katie told him eagerly as she opened the book again.

When Kendall looked over at the pair later on that evening, he saw Katie curled up clutching the book, with Logan sprawled across the arm of the couch. Both were asleep.  
He smiled and rolled the dice, turning his attention back to the game once more.


	5. Fort

Katie rolled over in bed and opened her eyes slowly.  
There was no-one in the room.

Panicking, she tumbled out of bed and landed on the floor below.  
"Katie oh my God are you okay?"  
She looked up to see Kendall rushing towards her to help her up.

"Where is everyone Kenny?" the girl whimpered taking his hand.  
He smiled "They've gone to the fair baby sister, we didn't want to wake you so I stayed behind"  
Katie's bottom lip quivered and her eyes threatened tears  
"I wanted to go to the fair big brother"

Tears began pouring down her cheeks and Kendall wrapped her in a hug.  
"Don't worry Katie, there'll be other fairs"  
"Can't we go now?"  
Her brother shook his head "Sorry baby sis, I promised Mrs Mitchell we'd stay here, I can't break a promise you know that"

Nodding sadly, Katie wriggled from his arms and crawled back up the ladder to her bed.  
Kendall watched on concerned, until an idea hit him.

...

After 10 minutes, Katie had got the sulking from her system, and she was ready to play a game with her brother.  
"Kenny?" she called out into the seemingly empty RV "Where are you?"

He jogged in, slightly out of breath, clutching pillows and rugs.  
"What're you doing?" Katie wondered, sliding to the floor.  
"You'll see" Kendall assured her, handing over the pile of stuff in his arms "Put these in the corner for me?"

The girl nodded and rushed off to do as instructed.

Once Kendall was back inside with yet another pile of cushions, Katie was officially confused.  
"Kendall why have we got all these? Mrs Mitchell only brought these in case Mr Mitchell stopped by"

The siblings looked down at the big pile before them and Kendall grinned.  
"We're gunna put them to good use baby sister" he announced "We're building a fort"  
Katie gasped and her eyes widened "A real one? Like in those video games you guys play?"  
Kendall bit his lip "Uh yeah, just don't mention that to Mom when we're home okay?"

She nodded and grabbed the closest two pillows to her.

...

An hour later, the others arrived home clutching stuffed animals and candy.  
"Oh wow you two" Mrs Mitchell enthused digging for her camera "That looks amazing!"  
James, Carlos and Logan stood in awe, looking at the fort that almost reached the ceiling.  
It had tables round the outside, covered in rugs and duvets. T-shirts and other clothing held it in place, while pillows and cushions were scattered inside as seats.

Kendall and Katie emerged from their fort with pride. Allowing Mrs Mitchell to snap a picture before leaving them to it.

"How was the fair?" Kendall asked, his arm going round Katie's shoulders.  
Logan held out a bag of candy for him and one for Katie  
"Wasn't the same without you two" he admitted "Nice fort though"  
Kendall shrugged "Had to cheer my baby sister up somehow right?"  
He nudged Katie who grinned up at him before retreating back inside the fort.

"Good news though" James chipped in "Mrs Mitchell said the fair's gunna be here all weekend!"  
Katie stuck her head out "So I will get to go?"  
Kendall nodded "Guess so baby sister"

Carlos, finally finished with some cotton candy, glanced over at the fort.  
"Hey...Can we all fit in there?"  
"It's up to Katie, it's her fort"

The girl shook her head furiously, and held open the entrance a little wider.

"It's our fort big brother" she corrected, letting them all inside.


End file.
